Lost Heirs
by Sandrei Pendragon
Summary: When the past collides with the present, a collision course is to be expected. Just who exactly is Countess Margaruite Isabell Thereox and what is her connection to the boy who lived? A Smallville Harry Potter Crossover.


**AN: **This is my first fic in a long while so please forgive me if my writing is a bit rusty. Anyways, this story takes place a year and a half after the half blood prince and set during season five of Smallville. I have only seen up to the episode of Cyborg but I know that Lana and Lex kissed during Fragile. The story takes off right after that and any other episodes after Fragile are considered unaccounted for.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all its characters, places and events are properties of J.K. Rowling and all her publishing houses. Smallville and all its characters, places and events are properties of Miles Millar and Alfred Gough, plus the WB.

**Chapter One:** New Beginnings

_Potter Manor, Birmingham, England._

"Harry, are you sure about doing this?"

"Don't you mean am I sure if what I am about to do is safe?"

The brown haired girl blushed at being caught red handed but the bespectacled boy in front of her that was currently folding items of clothing neatly on a suitcase just smiled at her warmly. The third part of their company, a redheaded spitfire, laughed heartily at the girl's embarrassment before addressing his fiancé.

"'Mione, He-who-must- Oh, for the love of Merlin! Fine Harry, anything to stop you from glaring daggers at me! V-voldemort has been gone for more than half a year so there is no need for you to worry!"

"Well, might I remind you Ronald, that though the master finally lies six feet underground, his blasted followers are still running rampant all over the world!"

"But Love, it's Harry we're talking about. You know, Harry-I-can-blow-up-a-whole-island-with-the-snap-of-my-fingers-Potter!"

"Ronald Weasley! I expected better form you, especially after all that we've been through! You should know better than to make a joke out of this!"

And as the banter went on and on, the emerald eyed boy just rolled his eyes in exasperation knowing that his two best friends are likely to continue on arguing until dinner. After all, he should know their rituals by now, what with being with them since they were measly eleven years old kids. However, their squabbles seemed to have increased ever since they got engage, which was right after the second war.

At the mere thought of the second war, unwanted memories started filling his brains. From the death of the great Albus Dumbledore at the hands of the man he considered his son to the final battle waged at Hogwarts itself.

Shaking his head to clear away the unwelcome recollections of the past that is best forgotten, it took Harry quite sometime before he realized that his two friends already stopped arguing and were looking at him worriedly. Quickly putting on his patented innocent facade, he smiled at them sheepishly.

"Finish already? Wow, you must have broken the record of fastest recovery from an argument."

"Harry...I know that-"

"Hey 'Mione, why don't we let Harry finish off his packing and see what Dobby made the house elves cook for dinner?"

Shooting his oldest friend a grateful glance, the savior of the whole wizarding world sighed in relief when the brunette girl nodded reluctantly and followed her fiancé out.

'_I really ought to stop zoning out. Pretty soon, Hermione would stop being too lenient and would really start pestering me about letting out what I really feel. It's not that I'm not grateful or anything, it's just that no matter how many times I may explain it...she will never understand. How could she? She doesn't have the blood of many staining her hands.'_

With one final scowl at the direction of his bulging suitcase, he decided to follow his two companions to dinner with the thought that packing can wait till tomorrow.

"Besides, its not like they are going anywhere. They will still be in the same city and the city will remain in the same country overnight."

Closing the door of his bedroom, the current master of the house went on his way downstairs to the dining room to join his friends. Tonight, he will dine with the people he has long considered as family. Tomorrow, he would journey to the other side of the pond in search for his blood relatives.

And the adventure shall start at the nefarious city of Metropolis, Kansas where his sources claim that a certain Nell Potter resides.

Æ Æ Æ Æ

_Female Dormitory, Met U, Kansas._

"Lana, can I talk to you for a second?"

A pretty looking brunette looked up from her task of doing her hair in a twist when her long time friend and roommate spoke suddenly. Shooting the blonde girl that was currently tinkering with her laptop a nervous smile she spoke in a timid voice.

"Look Chloe, I would really love to but I have to go somewhere..."

"Going to meet Lex?"

"Not that it's any of your business Chloe, if ever I am but sorry to disappoint you because no, I am going to Nell's."

"Lana, I'm sorry for being to nosey all right? I'm just really worried about you and your relationship with Lex. You know that I'm your friend right?"

"Yeah. Sorry too Chloe, I know that being in the middle of me and Clark is pretty hard and I'm sorry for putting you in this position."

"It's Ok Lana."

"Thanks. But really, tonight isn't about Lex. Nell told me that supposedly, a distant cousin of ours from England will be flying in tomorrow and she asked me if I could join them."

Suddenly, their conversation was cut off by a curt knock on the door. Not wanting her friend to let go of a particularly nasty wisp of hair, Chloe stood up form her hunched position in her bed and went on to answer the door.

"Lex! What are you doing here?"

Upon hearing his name, Lana quickly pinned her tresses in place and stood up next to her friend. Looking at the man that was casually leaning on their doorframe, Lana couldn't help but compare him to another man, well boy really. With his smirk firmly in place, Lex Luthor was the polar opposite of his supposedly ex-best friend and Lana's ex-boyfriend, Clark Kent.

"Lana, Chloe, I hope I'm not interrupting on anything?"

Before any of the girls could speak, another form came rounding the corner and stopped right in front of their room. The bald billionaire looked behind him and smoothed his facial features before addressing the newcomer.

"Clark."

'Speak of the devil.' Thought Lana as an uncomfortable silence fell over the small group of four. Unsurprisingly, it was the blonde intrepid reporter who broke the suffocating stillness.

"Clark! There you are! I've been waiting for you for ages! Paula asked me to go to The Planet half an hour ago."

An awkward laugh escaped Chloe's lips before she faced the two other people present with her patented mega watt smile.

"I swear that if she acts all demonic editor on me I'll be placing the blame on him!"

She was met by dead silence and averted gazes and for a moment, Chloe wondered if it was something that she said. Then it hit her.

"Geez, Lex, Lana, I didn't mean it that way! I mean...I'm not saying that you guys are blaming it all on Clark for no reason which doesn't mean that I think there is any reason to blame Clark at all about everything and..."

Chloe's babbling was cut off however by the shrilling sound of Lana's mobile ringing. Seeing her aunt's number on the screen, Lana quickly answered the offending device.

"Aunt Nell..."

"Lana! Where are you? I expected you to be here an hour ago."

"I know aunt Nell, it's just that something came up and I wasn't able to call you earlier. I'm sorry and I'm heading there right now."

"All right honey. Just hurry ok? We need all the helping hand we can get to clean up this apartment before your cousin arrive tomorrow from England."

"Yes aunt Nell. I'll be there in a flash."

After hanging up the phone, stiff silence fell over the group once more broken this time by Lana herself.

"Well, um...that was Nell. Was there anything you needed Lex? Coz I'm already running late and you know how Nell is..."

"No, I actually dropped by for a visit to you and Chloe. But seeing that she and

Clark are heading off to the Planet, why don't I just give you a ride to Nell's?"

Lana was about to decline the bald billionaire's offer when the tall farm boy beat her into it.

"There is no need for your generosity Lex, Nell's house is on the way to the planet so it'll be more practical for Lana to catch a ride with us."

"Actually Clark, I just remembered that I have some business to take up with Nell so it's no big deal."

Lana looked at Chloe pleadingly when it seemed that the two men were about to settle in an argument about who should give Lana a ride. The blonde quickly pasted a bright smile on her face and cleared her throat.

"Hey, Paula called earlier actually and she said that I shouldn't bother coming at all since I'm already late. So, why don't we all just troop to Nell's apartment and help them clean up?"

The other three looked at her as if she has grown a second head before Lex shot her an amused smirk.

"I suppose that would be all right. If Lana agrees that is."

"Yup. No problem. Let's get going coz Nell's pretty mad already."

And so the four of them made their way to the parking lot and went off to Nell's house. How they made the seating arrangements and who sits with whom? Well we can only guess...Ü

Ǽ Ǽ Ǽ Ǽ

That's it for chapter one. I know that there isn't much of an action there but the connection between the two worlds will be made when Harry sets his eyes on Lana. BTW, the pairings will be canon except for HP/GW coz I can't stand it. Harry will be paired off with a guy and if that puts you off, pls give the story at least a chance. Thanks! And Read and Review!


End file.
